There are many systems in which a capacitive probe is employed to measure proximity from the probe to a reference surface of an object being measured. In such systems, use is made of the relation between measurement voltage and object distance that obtains in capacitive probes to provide the desired proximity gauging. Ideally, the relation is such that changes in the measured voltage bear a simple mathematical relationship to changes in the physical distance between the probe and the reference surface of the object. In real capacitive gauging systems, however, such effects as stray capacitance, fringe capacitance and non-ideal circuitry cause a departure from the simple relation, which adversely impacts data accuracy.